Princes
by Aeriza
Summary: Various moments between the MC and the princes. Mostly fluff, but might have other genres, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up (Wilfred)**

Even now, I could hardly believe that I'm married to a prince.

Prince Wilfred likes to hold onto me as we sleep on our shared bed in our bedroom. He embraces me with his arms, and even if I wanted to protest, I couldn't. He was warm, and it felt too right.

Whenever I wake up before him, I like to stay there in his arms and watch him snore quietly and sleeping soundly. The sunlight from the window would cast sunbeams onto his golden hair, and he would look so innocent, even though I knew he was anything but innocent when we did...um, activities that couples did.

Whenever I wake up after him, I would see Wilfred's eyes looking at me with gentleness and love. He would say, "Good morning," and then my name. I would reply back, and he would give a morning kiss to start the day, and I would gladly accept and kiss back.

Because of this, I would often look forward to waking up the morning. Because I always knew that he would be there when I open my eyes.

:

**A/N: This is marked as complete, but I will be adding more chapters. ****I will be writing more little moments like these between the MC and the princes. ****Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

At Liberty's manor, I recently found out that I couldn't see Prince Keith until later because he had his princely duties to attend to and had already went out. I decided to make some brownies in the kitchen instead while I wait for him.

I just finished making them and put them in the oven to finish baking them.

All of sudden, a arm wrapped around my waist and I squeaked in surprise.

A familiar voice asked, "What are you doing?"

"Prince Keith!" I turned around, and sure enough I saw him. "I'm just baking. What are you doing here?"

"To find you. Why else would I be in the kitchen?" He peeked over my shoulder to look at the oven. "What are you baking?"

"Brownies. Do you want some?"

He reacted with hesitance. "I never tried brownies before."

"You should try some then." The brownies were finished baking and I went to carefully take them out. Once we waited for them to cool, I divided it up and put a portion of it on a plate.

Keith picked it up, analyzing it. "It doesn't look appetizing."

"Don't judge it before you taste it."

"Fine." He waited a moment before plopping the bite-sized brownie in his mouth. He chewed then his eyes widened. "This is...surprisingly good."

"See? Anyway, I'm going to share this with Luke and the others - Hey!"

I watched in horror as I saw Keith grab more brownies and ate them.

"Wait, those are for the others! Don't eat them all!"

"I can't help it. They're too delicious," he said. Then he turned to look at me with a determined glint in his eyes. "Besides, I should be the only one allowed to try your cooking."

I sighed. He acted like a kid sometimes.

:

**********A/N: Thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joshua**

Prince Leonardo was visiting Dres Van for some diplomatic business. Once he was done, I politely asked him if he wanted to have tea with me. Prince Joshua was out with his own duties and Prince Leonardo was waiting to speak with him, so we decided we should wait for him together.

I laughed at a joke Prince Leonardo made. I wiped a tear from my eye from laughing so hard. I said to him, "That was a funny one, Prince Leonardo."

Leonardo smiled. "Want to hear another one?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Just when Leonardo was about to tell me another joke, I saw Prince Joshua approaching us from the corner of my eye. "Prince Joshua," I whispered. I was happy to see him, but my smile faded when I realized that he was scowling. He looked angry, but why?

Leonardo noticed him, too. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Prince Joshua. Took you long enough. How are you?"

Joshua answered heatedly, "Fine, I suppose. My butler told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's about something important."

"Then we should talk in private. Meet me back in the castle, I'll be there shortly."

"If you insist." Leonardo waved at me in good-bye as he strolled back inside the castle.

Joshua turned to face me then. "Why were you alone with him?"

"We were waiting for you."

"You looked awfully happy while talking with him. I saw you laughing," Joshua said with annoyance.

"He made a joke, and I thought it was funny. Laughing is a normal reaction." Ah, that's why he was angry. Joshua was jealous. "There's nothing between us, Prince Joshua."

"I know that. I'm still irritated."

"You shouldn't be jealous of Prince Leonardo."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, yes." I smiled knowingly.

:

**A/N: Soooo, I ran out of ideas, so I'm not sure when the next update is. If you have any requests or ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I_ might_ be able to write something for them. ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glenn**

Even though Prince Glenn and I have been a couple for a while now, Prince Glenn was still wary of Yu. I couldn't blame him, though. His butler once fought for my affections. Yu had given up, but he seemed to hold a bit of grudge against Glenn since Glenn won my heart in the end.

But I wasn't blind to the way Yu looked at me sometimes or the way his eyes gleamed with a deep sadness. It was not difficult to come to the conclusion that he still held feelings for me, even after I rejected him.

It must be tough for him, to serve as my butler while he watched me happily together with Glenn. I knew how painful unrequited love could be.

Glenn smiled at me while he hugged me at the outdoor balcony. We watched the stars in the night sky with his arm wrapped around my waist. He leaned his head down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

Enjoying this moment between us, I tried to pretend that I wasn't aware that Yu was staring at us from afar, a pained and lonely expression on his face.

l

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect myself to write a sad one about this, but I didn't really have any ideas for what to write about Glenn. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
